


Cold Curiousity

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: Cartoon Network trash and Crossovers [5]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roughness, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: Scaramouche wasn't a cliche, unfeeling automaton. He felt things too and he had a mind of his own. So, he can't help but be curious when he sees you in a compromising position by a creek in the woods.





	

Scaramouche's feet crunched down on pebbles of rock, rock that was once a building. He causally passed a few cold bodies that laid motionless and filthy. If he had a sense of smell, maybe their rotting flesh baking under the hot sun would make his stomach turn.

 

He was in a fairly good mood as usual. The city was decimated and not one organic life-form was alive. Soft blades of green grass is bent under his feet next as he enters the forest surrounding the once busy town.

 

He's enjoys his walk for many moments before pulling out his flute to hear some sick beats. He chuckled to himself before putting the instrument to his lips. The melody is a soft one that ties in with the noise of the forest. 

 

As he plays, he hears the crashing splashes of a waterfall. His swords are quite a mess and he was no slob. He puts away his magic flute as he follows the sound.

 

Just before he reaches the clearing, he hears a voice. He smirks, wondering what unlucky soul he's happened upon. His footsteps are mute as he is fast. He peaks from behind a tree to see who it is.

 

_'Well, well, weeeeeeelllll. What do we have here?'_

 

It's a lady, in nothing but her underwear. Now Scaramouche, was a robot but he was also a guy. Although, he wasn't much into organic life-forms.

 

"Damnit...It won't come out!" The woman curses, bending down further into the calm stream, obviously trying to scrub out something that's made of black fabric. Her panties wedging further into her rear.

 

Despite himself, Scaramouche finds himself staring. As she continues to talk to herself, he comes to recognize the voice.

 

You don't hear him coming, you don't know how long he's been there watching you. But he hasn't been calling himself Aku's best assassin for shock value.

 

"Hey, babe!" 

 

That quirky voice scared the oxygen from your body. Others being able to get the drop on you are far and few in-between. You probably got whiplash when you turned your head. The robot looks much too happy with your reaction; he runs on chaos and fear not gasoline or solar power.

 

Scaramouche sighs. "Oh...Sorry for the scare! I just wanted to see who I ran into. You come here often, sexy?"

 

You continue to stare at him a moment longer until you blink your eyes, look back at the cloth you are holding much too tightly, and blink back the sense into you head. You take a deep breath as you try to slow your racing heart. The robot remains ominously silent by your side.

 

Blood runs steadily from your clothing down the stream.

 

You react to him and his statements, finally. 

 

"Good afternoon, Scaramouche." You say, as emotionless as you can. You don't care in the least about your lack of dress or his comments towards your appearance.

 

His blue, robotic eyes train on the curve of your back and lower. He chuckles at the ridiculous temptation. 

 

You don't pay him mind because of his noises of amusement; he's dangerous and sadistic. Just because you are on the same side does not mean you are friends.

 

"What's up?" He leans his tall body over, grinning his teeth. "Blood won't come out?"

 

"No, it won't. Some did but not enough."

 

Scaramouche could somewhat understand your frustration; blood and purple didn't mix well. 

 

"I could help, babe." His voice is friendly and gentle. You find it unnerving.

 

"Really? I don't want to inconvenience you. I'm sure Aku is depending on you to be somewhere."  _Ruining lives for little to no reason other than to push his agenda of fear._

 

"Actually, babe, I don't. I'm free right now!"

 

You shrug your shoulders. "Okay." You say mild manneredly, passing him the black outfit you usually wore. You feel like he's looking at your chest when you pass it over, but decide you're being foolish. _He's a robot._  

 

Scaramouche pulls a vile from his coat and pours a small amount where there is red stains. It bubbles up and lathers like soap as he gently scrubs it. You raise your brows in wonder at how fast it's working.

 

"It'll be good as new in no time, babe! This stuff works like magic! See?"

 

You hum in agreement. "Where'd you get that from?" You ask. However, he probably stole it, obviously.

 

"How I usually find good stuff. I found it after I raided and destroyed a village." He says, a matter of factly. You remain silent as he continues to scrub and put it back in the water for it to wash out.

 

The blood flows from the outfit entirely and it's given back. You hold it out and inspect it as it drips. It's spotless. You straighten up and ring it out before going to hang it over a low tree branch.

 

Scaramouche is watching you with the regular smile he seems to have on default whenever you see him, which happens rarely.

 

"Thank you, Scaramouche. I really appreciate the help." You say, trying to put alittle sincerity in your tone.

 

He grins. "Anytime, baby! We gotta look out for each other, ya know with being assassins of Aku and all! If you need anything else just say so and I'll be beep-voom-blam-bam there! You got my digits!"

 

_You never actually used that phone unless you had to answer a call._

 

You give him a look before you turn your back to adjust something on your uniform. 

 

"Well, anyway if you need anything yourself and I'm in the immediate area and not preoccupied, I'll help you as well." You tell him. It'll be awhile before your outfit dries enough to put back on. You wonder if he can dry clothes but quickly decide not to ask since it may come across as offensive. If he could, he'd probably offer to.

 

"Are you busy for the rest of the day, babe?" He asks, moving closer.

 

"No, why?"

 

He grins rather sheepishly. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to do me a favor."

 

You look curious. He continues. "Since we're adults... I was wondering if we could... _ya know_?" Scaramouche hints, he's within arm's reach now, looking down at you expectantly.

 

Almost immediately you know what he's getting at. How could you refuse? Seriously, it wouldn't be very smart to refuse with how vulnerable you were right now. And there was a possibility you could use this to your advantage later on. 

 

Scaramouche's grin widens when you grab his scarf and pull him forward, the coy look on your face making oil rush to his compressor. You stare into his brights, under heavy eyelashes.

 

He follows you as you back into a tree, it's better to atleast be alittle hidden and some back support was necessary. You are somewhat surprised about how your day is going, you never thought you'd ever have to do something like this. Atleast with a robot; a high level robot of extreme caliber. 

 

Scaramouche's metallic hands aren't exactly soft and warm; his hands are hard, smooth, and almost chilly despite being outside. They slide up your naked sides, stopping at your breast binding. Scaramouche hums thoughtfully; he'll leave that alone. He's not quite into that part of your anatomy at the moment.

 

You suck in a gasp as his finger tips lightly trail down your sides. He chuckles feeling your skin jump against his touch. "Ticklish, babe?" He receives only an annoyed sigh from you.

 

It's hard to tell where exactly his point of interest is until his fingers curl around the thin fabric at the sides of your panties. Your eyes widen considerably as they are pulled up and wedged tightly into your pussy and ass. You blush, getting flustered for the first time during this. 

 

"W-w-what are you doing!?" You stutter, searching for some kind of clarity in his blue brights. Scaramouche smirks. 

 

"Just trying something, turn around, babe." He commands, amusement lacing his words. He literally moves you himself, his hands firm on your hips. He positions you in a way that your butt sticks out, you feel like you're wearing a thong as your already riden up panties just ride up more. 

 

Despite yourself, you can feel the beginnings of arousal, your vagina starting to lightly throb at the restriction. Your mouth is ajar as Scaramouche gropes your cheeks, squeezing them harder than he should.

 

"Damn, you have a great ass, babe! I don't usually care for these things but you really caught my attention!" He pulls it tighter, you groan feeling the fabric slip between the lips of your center and feel the pressure immediately on your clit.

 

"Scaramouche! Stop, you're--!" You shut your eyes tight as it's pulled back, your whole center getting rubbed harshly.

 

His chuckle resonates deeper from within his chest. "Sounds like you're having a blast, baby." He pulls harder, it's chafing for a few seconds before it rips. Scaramouche throws the ruined panties away. He spreads you open, you resist the urge to move away and salvage any shred of modesty you have left. He hums, knowingly.

 

One of the robot's long and hard fingers, skip past your second entrance to your first. He rubs the gathering slickness there before removing his metal digit. He inspects it, experimentally using his index and thumb.

 

"Kinda gooey... Interesting. But not like oil. Babe? You don't mind if I feel around inside do ya?" He asks, if for nothing else, for just for the sake of asking. His smile turns into a cheeky grin when you curtly nod your head. He sticks in his finger again, then another and one more. A moan of slight discomfort leaves your throat as he starts to move them, pumping them out of you evenly paced and deep, searching for a dead end inside your body. 

 

Despite the rough intrusion, you leak on to his fingers, a small itch to press yourself back on them irking you. Scaramouche enjoys the squishy and hot muscles of your pussy. His fingers continue to probe, and with each passing minute, he only gets rougher.

 

He tilts his head to the side as he watches your body tremble and shake. You leak the faster he works his fingers. You bite down on your lip hard enough to draw blood, not wanting to give yourself away to the tin man.

 

"You sure are leaking. You need something to plug you up, something bigger! But I unfortunately don't have anything, babe." He says, the playful tone is rather confusing. You aren't sure if he's serious or just teasing you. 

 

 _How you yearn to touch your clit._ But, no, you don't want him to touch you there, he would definitely hurt you with those steel fingers. His last two fingers join the others suddenly, he's pushing ridiculously further into you, it _burns._ But you've never felt so stretched. Your finger nails dig into the tree bark, you let out a sharp moan.

 

 

Scaramouche's grin almost splits his face in half when he hears such a desperate sound come out of you.  You can't stop your hips from pushing back, legs shaking and knees weakening as the robot fists your dripping entrance.

 

The amazement in his voice clear as he pulls back slightly only to push back in. Your hard clit throbs hotly, you could possibly come from this alone.

 

"Babe, you're tightening up alot. I'm sure it feels good! I'm great with my hands, I can play any instrument, you know! He brags, his other hand gives your ass a light smack. It _jiggles_. He likes that.

 

He spanks you again, alittle harder and he's feels you tighten up. He wonders how much more you can stretch before you break. Will you go back to normal?

 

Scaramouche tests you with small, controlled vibrations of his robotic appendage, his results are rather satisfactory. You move your body against his digits faster, more desperate. Your moisture runs down your thighs as little, dare he say  _cute_ noises go past your lips.

 

 

You are so, so close.

 

 **Painfully** close.

 

 

 _A ringtone plays_.

 

A ear splitting scream leaves your mouth as you circle your hips feverishly, losing your mind momentarily. The vibration of his hand, making you trembling and strength in your legs lessen greatly.

 

"Please!" You cry, begging, nails painfully clawing into the tree bark. The robot chuckles, pulling out his hand, swift and cruel. You gasp, in discomfort, air suddenly traveling in as your pussy is left empty and gaping.

 

A cry of anguish echoes in the quiet forest.

 

You sink to your knees, a low whine muffled as you bite your bottom lip, face hot and your body tingling and uncomfortable. 

 

He's looking at his phone when you gingerly turn around. "Ahhh, sorry, babe! I gotta go!" He grins, either oblivious to what's happening to you or he doesn't care. "I'll totally call you later, I promise!"

 

You growl.

 

"Bye!"

 

He's running off fast, disappearing into the forest. You don't dare to look down at yourself.


End file.
